


homin | 기억을 따라서 (everlasting)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Domestic Life | Yunho x Changmin [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Homin - Freeform, always fluff, just random fluff, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Changmin would follow Yunho to the ends of the earth... with only mild complaining.





	homin | 기억을 따라서 (everlasting)

Changmin has followed Yunho into a lot of dumb situations over the years, but this might be one that he regrets the most. They’re sitting out on some hill overlooking the airport runways because Yunho had wanted to watch the planes take off and land in order to relieve stress. It had been a weird request, but Changmin had followed him out into the cold night like he had followed him every single day for the past fourteen years: with only mild complaining.   
  
They’d taken Yunho’s car to drive out to the cell phone lot on the north side of the airport where they parked and walked across the frontage road to the hill where they now sit side by side, looking up at the sky. Changmin watches Yunho lean back to take in the view. Every few minutes, a plane will speed down the runway before lifting off into the sky, the lights on its wings disappearing into the distance, or a plane will circle overhead before being given clearance to touch down on the runway below. The noise of the engines is loud, and Changmin offhandedly wonders if they should have brought their earplugs.   
  
There’s a large, industrial-strength fence separating them from the secured airport grounds, and the ground beneath them is just as cold as the crisp night air. Changmin shifts in his seat, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. Changmin wraps the blanket he had brought along more tightly around himself and leans against Yunho, trying to steal any bit of body heat he has left. He feels mildly guilty: Yunho has lost a significant amount of weight since his return from the army and doesn’t have any body heat left to spare.   
  
He hasn’t said anything outright to Yunho, but his weight loss worries him. He hardly eats, yet he expends so many calories in between performing, exercising, and running around to different filmings that Changmin is concerned that his body is simply going to give out. Besides that, he wonders what goal Yunho is trying to obtain: this level of dieting (if you can even call it that) is far from sustainable. Of course Changmin is also dieting and toning his body, but he’s maintaining his body weight and muscle mass, not starving himself into a fleeting body shape.  
  
Changmin sighs. That’s an argument for another day. He just hopes Yunho will be able to make it through this round of concerts.   
  
And why wouldn’t he? Yunho had never failed at anything before. To an almost irritating degree, Yunho is the type to somehow succeed at everything he does. Even in the army, he had received award after award for his remarkable leadership, marksmanship, and performance among his squad. Everyone else had ooh-ed and aah-ed over the idol that actually made a half decent soldier, but Changmin hadn’t been the least bit surprised. Of course Jung Yunho would do well in the army. Had there ever been a doubt about that?  
  
In fact, Yunho had done too well in the army, in Changmin’s opinion. Several of the army officials had legitimately tried to recruit him into full-time service, and Yunho had even considered it. He had _loved_ his time in the military, and every time they’d met up, he’d gushed about all the training and exercises he and his fellow soldiers had undertaken.  
  
“Oh, that must be an Airbus 380,” Yunho says in awe, interrupting Changmin’s thoughts. He points at a large plane lumbering down the runway. Changmin murmurs in assent, not entirely sure that he could identify an Airbus 380 in the daytime, let alone in the dark. “I haven’t been on one of those in eons.”  
  
“Yeah,” Changmin replies. They haven’t had to travel too terribly far yet since most of their schedules have either been in Korea or Japan.   
  
“I wonder if there’s a difference between flying a large plane like the Airbus 380 or a smaller plane like one of the Boeing 737’s,” Yunho wonders aloud. “Jeju Air only flies 737’s, right?”  
  
Changmin shrugs. “I think so?”  
  
“In another life, I think it’d be fun to be an airline pilot,” Yunho says. “Getting to travel all over the globe, seeing so many new places and meeting new people…”  
  
Another plane takes off and roars overhead, drowning out Changmin’s chuckles. “Hyung,” he says once the noise dissipates, “you already do travel all over the globe.”   
  
Yunho smiles sheepishly. “True,” he admits. “And I guess if I became a pilot, we wouldn’t be able to travel the world together.” He reaches out and throws an arm around Changmin’s shoulders.  
  
Changmin feels his ears go red and just snorts. Silly, cheesy hyung.  
  
Yet at the same time…  
  
At the same time, Changmin feels his heart warm at Yunho’s words.  
  
One of Changmin’s biggest fears after Yunho’s enlistment had been that Yunho wouldn’t want to come back. Come back to civilian life, come back to the entertainment world, come back to TVXQ. At first, he had tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, convincing himself that his fears were completely unfounded and ridiculous. But after meeting up with Yunho on his first holiday and finding him absolutely _glowing_ from the experience of military training, that fear had wriggling its way back into Changmin’s chest.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to confess his anxieties to anyone for fear they’d simply just brush him off, but it had spilled out of his mouth after a few beers with Kyuhyun on one of his own military leaves.  
  
“But what _if_ ,” Changmin had whispered, voice shaky. “What if he doesn’t want to come back? What if our last performance really was our last?”  
  
Kyuhyun had nodded sympathetically. “This isn’t like last time,” he’d said softly. “And besides, even if he did want to leave, he wouldn’t do it without telling you. You’d probably have some long boring meeting to discuss it.”  
  
Changmin had conceded that Kyuhyun was right and had also been incredibly grateful for a best friend who could see right through him. He hadn’t even mentioned 2009, but Kyuhyun had just _known_. He had been worried that this hiatus would be a weird repeat of the one before, that the rest of the band would just up and leave without giving it a second thought. Without giving _him_ a second thought. Being cast aside like that had nearly broken him then, and if Yunho...

He couldn't even bear to think about it.  
  
A plane roars right over their heads, and both boys duck their heads instinctively. Yunho laughs, looking out at the concourse before him with shining eyes. Maybe in a different life he would’ve been a pilot after all. He’d looked so natural in the uniform for the Jeju Air ads they’d both been a part of.   
  
But this isn’t a different life and this isn’t a parallel universe, this is reality. And in this reality, Yunho had indeed come home.  
  
“They’d asked me to stay on in the military,” Yunho had said while they were filming for _Let’s Eat Dinner Together_. He and Kang Hodong had been off in their own little world, chatting loudly about anything and everything, while Changmin and Kim Kyungkyu had followed behind. “And I considered it, but I decided that my dream is here in TVXQ with Changmin instead.”  
  
And with that, whatever remained of the anxieties that had gnawed at his insides for the past two years had finally dissipated.  
  
Changmin leans back against Yunho and watches another plane climb into the dark night sky. He has to admit, the scene is rather mesmerizing. The lights blinking on the tarmac, the graceful movements of the planes, the careful orchestration of the activity both on the ground and in the sky. It’s peaceful, despite the occasional engine roar.  
  
He remembers the old days where Yunho would take long walks down the subway lines whenever he was stressed, trying to work out his tension in his wanderings. He’d disappear for hours leaving Changmin to wonder where he’d gone and how many cigarettes he’d taken with him. He’s thankful that these days Yunho chooses to work through his stress by either tagging along with Changmin to the gym or doing this, sitting out in the cold watching the planes take off.  
  
They sit there for a bit longer until Changmin feels his eyes starting to droop. Yunho puts his arm around Changmin and lets him doze against his side. Changmin nestles in and listens as Yunho starts narrating what’s happening. They’ve done this before on long train trips, where Changmin will close his eyes and Yunho will start describing everything that Changmin is missing. It’s comfortable. And now, it feels like nothing has changed at all.  
  
Another half hour passes, and Changmin has nearly fallen asleep at Yunho’s side. He protests mildly when Yunho makes a move to stand up to drive them back home. He hears Yunho chuckle before the warmth against his side disappears and two hands reach down to his to pull him to his feet. He lets Yunho nudge him gently in the direction of the car and stumbles along, more than ready to fall asleep.  
  
Changmin leans against the window of the car while Yunho puts the car in drive, headed for home. They ride in silence for awhile, until Changmin sits up and opens his eyes, “Hyung.”  
  
“Mm,” Yunho replies.  
  
“Are you less stressed now?” Changmin asks.  
  
“Yeah,” Yunho says, looking over at him and flashing him a smile. “Thanks for coming with me, Changdol.”  
  
“Anytime, hyung,” Changmin replies. And he means it. He leans back against the seat and closes his eyes again, letting the rhythm of the car send him back to sleep. He can hear Yunho chuckling softly before he hears him say, “I’m glad to be back with you, Changdol.   
  
Changmin falls asleep with a contented smile on his face.  
  
He’s glad to be back with Yunho.  
  
Jung Yunho, who he would follow to the ends of the earth.  
  
Well.  
  
With only mild complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I live right by the airport and hear the planes take-off and land all the time, and I'd love just to sit outside the fences and watch them. Buuuut there's no good vantage point from my house sadly.
> 
> And as always, comments are love ♡


End file.
